The Code Lyoko Summer Story
by YumiSplash
Summary: Summer break has arrived for the gang.X.a.n.a is free and its up to the gang to save the world one final time. UxY a little JxA FINISHED!
1. The Beggining

**Quick Notes: Most of the other characters went placed for summer break if they were not menchined in the story**

Aelita, Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi were on thier way back from the factory trough the sewier tunnel, all walking very silently and slowly. A tear was in Aelitas eye because of everything that happened.

"Aelita are you ok?"

"Yes im fine Jeremy, its just everything that has happened can change everything as we know. Now with X.A.N.A free we dont know what hes capable of!" Aelita was talking so fast she lost her breath and fainted...

Aelita was laying with her head on Jeremys lap while the others sat on the dirty sewier floor waiting for Aelita to become conscience again. Odd was sitting next to Ulrich looking at the celing while Ulrich was staring down shaking his head. Yumi was sitting alone about 5 feet away from Ulrich trying not to let herself be overwelmed until she said in a low wisper to herself that she thought she could only hear.

"Why? Why us? Why this? X.A.N.A has won how are sopost to fight now when hes in the real world, our world..."

"Itll be ok Yumi youll see" said Ulrich scooching over by Yumi "X.A.N.A hasnt fully won yet.."

"How could you say that Ulrich? How can you lie? We dont know if everything will be ok! Its just im tired of always worrying about what if we fail and we have! X.A.N.A is free its all over"

"Oh cheer up Yumi, we might not beable to fight X.A.N.A in our world with arrows flying out of my hand and you with trowing a fan but dont worry prince charming over thier can save us with a sword" said Odd jokeingly

"Prince charming whats that sopst to mean Odd?" Yelled Ulrich

"Would you guys relax said a faint voice. We fought X.A.N.A before and that wont stop us from fighting him still" Said Aelita becoming conscience and sitting up

"Aeltias right you guys! We might not know how yet but well find a way to fight X.A.N.A and what ever new things he has up his sleeve this time!" Said Jeremy

They all got up and finished thier walk and climbed up the ladder. When they were all back in the park Yumi said she had to go home and Ulrich suggested to walk her home incase X.A.N.A tried to go after her. While the others headed back to the school Yumi and Ulrich headed for Yumis house. The sun had just started to set and the streetlights were coming on one by one.

"Yumi" said Ulrich "What do you think will happen now?

"I dont even want to think about it Ulrich" replied yumi barely even able to smile.

"No not about X.A.N.A about you. Thiers no more school summer break remember? We are all staying at the school for the summer but you... What is your family planning on doing?"

"My Father, mom, and brother are all gong to visit a cousin of my mom for three weeks. Why?"

"You mean you wont be here for three weeks! What is X.A.N.A...what if..."

"Ulirch" said Yumi putting her arm across his back and laying her hand on his houlder "Im staying right here. They told me I didnt have to go because they said im responsible enuff to stay alone. Infact it was sopost to be a secrete between me and Aelita but my parents and the principal agreeded that i could stay at the school the entire summer! Even when my parents get back!" Exclaimed Yumi. "There letting me stay here the summer! I cant believe it! They said that I would be over here everyday anyways so why not just let me stay? Im going to be rooming with Aelita!"

Ulrich tried not to smile because secretly inside him this was a good thing because he couldnt stand three weeks without Yumi. After that they reached Yumis house and Ulrich watched her walk up her steps and before she went into her house called "Yumi"

"Hmm?"

"Ummm...never mind see you tomarow. Call if anything happens"

"Alright.. night"

Ulrich started walking slowly away wondering if he should have told her his true feelings until he heard Yumi call.

"Ulrich"

Ulrich turned with excitement and called back. "Yea!"

"Call me when you get back I need to ask you somthing"

Ulrich was walking back to the school with thoughts about what it was she was gonna ask. As soon as he got back in his room he called Yumi. "Yumi"

"Oh hey you get back alright?'

"Yea what was it you wanted to ask me?" Said Ulrich with a happy tone in his voice.

"Oh I want to know if you and Odd could come over tomarow around 1 to help me carry over my stuff because my parents already have the car packed for thier trip and thier will be no room to drive it over."

"Oh thats all." said Ulrich with a slightly disapointed tone now "Well of course well help you. Night"

"Night" said Yumi. After she hung up her phone and placed it back on the table next to her bed she said softly I love you. (But of coarse the phone was already hung up)


	2. Strange things

The next morning Ulrich woke up around 11:00am by his phone alarm. He got up and got himself a change of clothes and a towel from his dresser and went to go take a shower. Before he left the room he heard Odd.

"Ulrich you goon why are you up so early when thiers no school?"

"Im going to go take a shower then im off to Yumis to help her carry her stuff over."

"Why would you need to do that its not like shes goign to live here"

"Thats the point Odd, It was a secret of her and Aelita that Yumi was going to room with her for the summer since her parents are going to vists a cousin"

"Well thats great news Ulrich! You finally get to be with Yumi everyday..."

Before Odd could finish Ulrich through a pillow at him and told him he should go take a shower himself so he could help also.

After the two of them showered and ate they make thier way back to Yumis. When they got to her house Odd rang the door bell and the two waited for someone to answer. After about 3mins they went in after hearing Yumi yell from her window to come up to her room. When they got to her room thier was about 3 suitcases packed along with 2 blankets, 2 sheets and a pillow.

"Wow" Odd said as he tried to pick up a suit case "Your packed as if your moving for the entire year!"

"Cut is out" Odd yelled Ulrich chearfully "Yumi were are your parents?"

Yumi was checking her stuff over making sure she didnt forget anything and answered as she held her large purple cat stuffed animal with both arms. "They left about two hours ago to beat trafic. It seems they might go sight seeing after the 3 weeks with thier cousin. Well are you ready?"

With that Ulrich lifted 2 suitcases, Odd carried the remaining suitcase along with the 2 blankets, while Yumi carried her pillow and stuffed animal. After what seemed to take forever to get back to the school (because it was a very humid and muggy day) Aelita and Jeremy were waiting for them (Aelita filled Jeremy in on the secret) and the two helped carry Yumis things up to Aelitas room. When they got to her room Jim was just walking out saying "Ok Yumi I just rolled a bed in thier for you, you should be all set." With releaf Yumi ploped her things on the bare bed while the boys layed the stuff down in a pile on the floor. Yumi turned and gave them all a hug for helping her and Ulrich blushed but turned away so noone would notice.

About a half hour later Yumi was all unpacked and had her bed made. The gang was now in Aelitas and Yumis room when Yumi said she was realy tired from getting up early with her parents and that she was up all night packing. With a yawn She kicked off her shoes and layed down on the bed and closed her eyes, within minutes she was sound alseep. The gang was still in the room at the time when Jeremy laughed and asked Ulrich what he was staring at.

"Nothing I was dazing"

"Sure" Replied Odd"

Secretly Ulich was watching Yumi sleep because he thought she looked so peaceful. Jeremy noticed that it was time for lunch and they agread to let Yumi sleep and they would bring her back something when they came back up. Ulrich being the last one to leave the room smiled at Yumi and closed the door.

"Oh boy!" Yelled Odd "Mashed potataos and gravy my favorite!" and just like always the ended up giving their desert to Odd.

**Yumis and Aelitas room**

Yumi was still dazed when she awoke and saw a foggy shadow by her bed. She thought it was one of her friends then quickly realized it wasnt. She knew it was X.A.N.A. Yumi reached for her phone and spead dialed the first number witch was Ulrich.

"Yumi?" Answered Ulrich

"Ulrich its X.A.N.A hes..."

Ulrichs face when pale white for all he heard after that was the screamign of the girl he loved. He got up and yelled Yumi is in trouble and the rest ran with him. (No one else was in the caf because Odd took forever to finish eating)

Ulrich hurryingly oppened the door and they found Yumi laying on the floor passed out. Jeremy and Odd went over and picked her up and layed her on the bed and waited until she awoke for the nurse left during summer break.

10mins later Ulrich was sitting holding Yumis hand looking down the the floor when Aelita yelled Yumi. They all gathered and Ulrich helped Yumi sit up and asked what has happened.

"I just woken up and saw X.A.N.A standing by my bed in the foggy smoke cloud, called Ulrich then next thing I knew he had me in the air chocking me! Suddenly I heard you in the hallway running then he trough me on the floor and I hit my head and then Im here." Yumi was holding the back of her head were she had banged it trying not to let a tear loose because of the pain.

"What could this be?" asked Jeremy. Why was he attacking Yumi? Why not me or any of you guys?"

"Jeremy dont you see?" Said Aeltia in a normal voice tone "Since he got what he needed from me Im not his main target anymore. We all are and since Yumi was left alone he went after her. Its not safe for us anymore. We have no warnings because he doesnt need to actavate towers from Lyoko anymore. He lived on the same land we do."

"Ok. For now on we dont go anywere alone and can never be alone until X.A.N.A is taken care of once and for all because we are all in danger from him. I know it sounds silly but even a potty break in the middle of the night we have to take someone else with us just to be safe"

"Your right Jeremy" Said Ulrich in a depressing voice. "Yumi was lucky but next time could be worse and could happen to any of us if were cought off gaurd"

"Aelita why didnt X.A.N.A go after me last night when I was sleeping or this morning when I was by myself after my parents left?"

"Because Yumi X.A.N.A wasnt storng enough yet. He had to recovered his power again after being freeded to out world"

They all let Yumi lay back down and decided that Jeremy was to sleep in Ulrichs and Odds room so that he wasnt alone and that Odd and Jeremy would call the girls when ever they woke up in the night to make sure they were ok.


	3. An outrages Pillow Fight!

**Yumis Prov**

I awoke around 4am to my cell phone ringing, I knew it was one of the boys checking up on us. "Hello I answered"

"Yumi, are you guys alright? Everything seems calm here"

"Yea Odd no signs of X.A.N.A yet and I hope never again. Thanks again for helping me carry my things over and tell Ulrich the same"

In the background I could here Ulrich and Jeremy laughing away proboley about somthing boyishly stupid.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yumi is that Ulrich?"

"No Aelita its Odd... did I wake you?

"Not at all Ive been awake for about a hour now I cant sleep with the though of X.A.N.A being free."

"Yea Im barly sleepy now from my nap before... Odd what are you guys laughing about?"

"Oh nothing Yumi. Just the fact we can pretty much do anythign we want since barley anybody is here and the principal and Jim just left today for the summer! OH BOY KIWI THE SCHOOL IS OURS!"

"Wow you dont say? Anyways since noones here why not me and Aelita come down and visit. Its only 4:15am!"

"Sure Yumi why not" Said Odd gigly because it was so late at night"

The girls went downstairs in thier pjs and bedroom slippers tiptowing just incase anyone ws still at the school. Yumi was wearing Black pants along with a black tanktop, Aelita was wearing the complete opposite, Pink pj shorts and a long sleeve shirt. As the girls walked down the steps to the boys part of the dorm rooms Odd jumped out from under the stair case and started acting liek a dead zombie.

"Oh Odd your so foolish"said Aelita shaking her head

"Grr... I am the Zombie King bow to me" said Odd still walking in the gesture.

Just then Jeremy came out and told Odd to stop being so silly before some one heard them. After Odd was normal again they walked down the hall and Jeremy opened the door to the room.

"Its dark in thier" Said Aelita nerviously

"Dont worry its just dark Aelita" Said Yumi braving the dark and walking in.

When Yumi entered along with the rest of the crew Odd closed the door then next thing Yumi could realize is that she was hit and knocked down in the head. Jeremy clicked the light on and found Ulrich standing with a pillow over his head.

"Ulrich what was that for?" demanded Yumi

"Oh cant you take a joke Yumi? You take everything so..."

Before Ulrich could finish Aelita hit him with a pillow and before they all knew it they cought themselfs in a huge pillow fight. Aelita and Jeremy were attacking each other while Odd and Ulrich double teamed on Yumi. Odd hit Yumi in the back and she lost her balance fell forward into Ulrich. Yumi looked up at Ulrich and Ulrich looked down at her. Suddenly Jeremy yelled whats happeneing! Yumi had her balance now and the whole gang were close by eachother now because the light were turing on and off and X.A.N.As ghostly presance made himself known when Yumi started to rise into the air and suddenly with a loud thud was face down on the cealing with her stomach toward the ground along with Odd. The two half scared to death knowing they couldnt fight liek they did on Lyoko. Ulrich, Jeremy, and Aeltia just staired stunned in shock for a second then tryied to pull them down.

Nothing would work the two were screaming and gasping now because they were literly being pulled to the cealing by a storng force. Ulrich was now realy angry because his love and best friend were being tortured so badly. He picked up the stool witch was in the corner by the desk and winged it at the cealing being careful not to hit them. The chair landed in the middle of them were there was a space and a dark shadow appeared over them. After that Odd and Yumi fell to the floor with a crash. The two not moving Ulrich ran to Yumi as Jeremy and Aelita went to Odd (for being Odd was a boy would need more strenght to help up) Carefully Jeremy and Aelita placed Odd on his bed while Ulrich layed Yumi on his own bed. Odd laying on his back asked Yumi if she was ok. "I think so" said Yumi noticeing her arm bleeding. "What about you?"

"A slight bruise on my leg of what I can feel but fine."

Ulrich now noticed that Yumis arm was bleeding and got a band aid from the emergancy kit in the corner of the room. (All dorm rooms had one for saftey) He sat back down next to Yumi who was now sitting up. He placed the bandage on her arm and she just looked at him. "Oh Ulrich I hate this. Its the second time for me and now Odd" Said Yumi with tears making thier way down her cheak as she huged Ulrich for comfert.

"Were not safe" said Aeltia

"No dont you think?" replyied Odd sarcasticly

"Hahaha very funny Odd" Returned Jeremy "What Aelita means is that alone or together the risks are all the same now."

They all agread to spend the next night together in one of thier rooms. Almost instanly the girls because its was the neatest of the 3 rooms of thiers plus it was slightly bigger. With that desicion they went back to thier proper rooms, showered, and went for breakfast.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Wacha think about it so far? Yea I know this is the first time im writing at the end of a chapter but oh well... This is my first fan fiction story so please review about how it is so far! Also please let me know if thiers anything I can add for the next chapters. ( I plan on making this a long story not a 4 chaptered rush story like most)**


	4. Truth, Dare, or Disater?

After the girls showered they met up in the caf for some breakfast. Odd was already through two dishes and was heading back up for more. The room was pretty empty because barely anyone was thier. The few people that were left though all turned to Odd who was carying back his new full tray of food when he slipped on some spilt water and everything went plop on himself.

"Haha nice one Odd" Laughed Ulrich "Looks like you loved food a little to much"  
"Yea I guess it was pretty funny, hey I got to go change my shirt before I stink like eggs and milk."

Ulrich helped Odd up and headed twords their dorm. Ulrich said to meet them thier in about 10 mins just to make sure Odd wouldnt suprise them with no shirt on. When it was time the girls and Jeremy made their way twords their room.

"Ulrich what are you waiting for"  
"What do you mean what am I waiting for Odd"  
"Well dUh Ulrich dont play stupid Ok. Eveyone knows it and has known it. Yumis totaly crazy for you! She proboley wants you to make the first move though, thats how girls usualy are"  
"Yea Odd..Then how do you know Yumis fliped for me"  
"Ulrich man open you eyes! Dont you see the look she give you everytime Sissy starts flirting with ya? And a little birdy told me cough Jeremy cough the Yumi often talks to Aelita about you"  
"Are you serious Odd"  
"Come on buddy would I ever lie to my bestest friend?"

Before Ulrich could make anothe reply they heard the others outside the door while Yumi was knocking. Odd gave Ulrich thumbs up as he opened the door. They came in acting if they owned the place like they always did. Aeltia and Jeremy sitting on Odds bed while Yumi sat on Ulrichs. Odd ploped himself on the floor playing with Kiwi while Ulrich was standing against the wall with his hands crossed. "So what do you think X.A.N.A has planed for us next" said Ulrich

"Not sure" replied Jeremy "Hard to tell but one thing ive confermed is that X.A.N.A is still a computor program with a mind of its own thier for a sorce is needed for him and also"  
"Yea ok Jeremy whats your point" Said Yumi angerly "X.a.n.a is a program witch means he can be corupted the same way my computer is after Odd is does playing on it"  
"Perfict so all we need to do is punch away a bunch of random codes and incert it in X.a.n.a. Sound easy enuff" Jokingly but seriously said Odd "Well sort of somthing like that."

After this long conversation Aelita and Yumi went for to thier dorm to make room for the boys that night. Aelita made a suggestion about to have herself share a bed with Yumi so that two of the boys could get the other bed and only one would have to sleep on the floor. Aelita moved her pillow to Yumis bed while Yumi pushed the desk in a diffrent position to make more room. After this work was done they went for supper because they skipped lunch. The special today was spagetti and meatballs again. Odd didnt seem to mind not the least bit. "Yumi why dont we go get changed into our pjs and wait for the boys to come when thier done watching Odd engordge himeself"  
"Good idea Aelita... Ok just knock before entering incase were not fully dressed yet" Said Yumi With this the girls through out thier trays and left. They walked down the hallway and into thier room. Yumi started to take off her shirt while Aelita took off her shoes.  
Within minutes the girls were fully dressed into thier pjs.

"Yumi... when do you think X.a.n.a is going to strike next?" asked Aelita "Not sure and I realy hate to think about it" said Yumi and she turned towards the door listing as a knocking noise came from it. Yumi walked over and opened it to find Odd with kiwi in one arm and a blanket and pillow in the other dressed in purple shorts and a white tank top. Ulrich with a pillow and blanket also but dressed in brown shorts and a white tank top leaving Jeremy holding the same bedding items but wearing a casual blue long pants and sleave pj set. Ulrich and Jeremy decided on sharing the one bd so that Odd could sleep on the floor with Kiwi. After the boys were settled in and had helped Odd set up his floor bed they realized that it was only 8:30pm. "Hey lets play a game to pass time" Said Odd speaking quit loudly "Oh yea what?" Replied Ulrich "Hmmm..." Odd thought for a good ten seconds before replying with "TRUTH OR DARE"  
"Ok then" Said Yumi turning towards Aelita and recieving the expression from her face that indicated that she didnt know how to play. "Its easy. You take turns asking people truth or dare. If they pick dare you dare them to do somthing and if truth you can ask them a question that they have to answer"  
"Alright then" Replied Aelita

Moments later they all made them selves comforable. Odd and jeremy were sitting on one bed while Aelita, Yumi and Ulrich were sitting on the other.  
"Ill go first because I thought of the game!" said Odd smerking. "ULRICH!...truth or dare"  
"""""Oh no I thought to myself please dont let it involve Yumi"  
"Truth I guess"  
"Great!...Hmm lets see then... Ulrich is it true that you are madly in love"  
"""""I guess thats not so bad"  
"Umm...Uh... Well... I guess you can say that" Answered Ulrich Blushing.  
"Ok my turn" said Yumi "Ulrich truth or dare"  
"""""Not again"  
"Umm truth again I think"  
"Ulrich... who might you be madly in love with then?"

Just then Ulrichs face turned bright red and just stared into space. "Ahhh..." Everyone gathered aroung him awaiting an answer.  
"""""Ok Ulrich I told my self, its now or it might be never""""""" Aeltia started telling Ulrich to hurry up that they didnt have all night. Ulrich started to mumble yumi.. "What? SPEAK UP WILL YA" screamed Odd "I CAN BARELY HEAR YOU AND IM RIGHT HERE" Ulrich regained himself and went to say it again. Yum.  
Suddenly withough suprise he was picked up and trown across the room and slammed into the wall. He tried to sit up but soon realized X.a.n.a had now targeted him. Ulrich felt cold dreery hands around his neck. He now knew what Yumi had suffered through (chapter 2 ) He himself was being choked. The other soon snaped out of shock and ran over to Ulrich trying to pull X.a.n.a off of him when suddenly Odd came over with a fire extiguisher and blasted it at X.a.n.a causing him to vanish and as he did so Yumi ran over to Ulrich and knelt down and asked if he was ok.

"I think so Yumi"  
"Oh Im so glad" replied Yumi chearfully hugging him while he returned the hug. Not being able to resist Odd had to make a wise crack about it. "Looks lie our two love birds finally fell for eachother" Both hearing him turned beat red. "Oh Odd you and your jokes" said Aelita "Why not just leave them alone? Huh"  
"Alright fine... but before I do Ulrich answer the question!"

-  
hahaha y first cliffy! vote on the review plz of what x.a.n.a should do next and if ulrich will answer the question. well off to bed 12:32 at night here BYEZ ((((evil cliffy)))) 


	5. A suprising event

Just as before everyone gathered around acting as if the X.a.n.a attack hadnt happened when Jeremy interupted as Ulrich tried to say it for the third time.

"Enough games guys how can you just ignore what happened! Ulrich question is pretty answerable and he doesnt need to answer it. But what isnt answerable is when X.a.n.a is going to attack again!"

"Yea..Jeremys right we need to be more alert. We left our gaurd down again and that when he dicided to attack" Answered Ulrich quit releaved about not having to answer.

"Aelita, hand me my laptop I need to see if somthing is right"

Aelita handed Jeremy his laptop as comanded and with little time to waste Jeremy started pounding and typing on the keys. Everyone started guessing what Jeremy was trying to figure out in thier minds. Jeremy was anxous. He had that look on his face now.

"So Ulrich whos your lovey dovey!" Asked Ulrich simply ignoring Jeremys warning

"Oh would you stop Odd! Why do you need to know anyways huh!" Yelled Ulrich in an angry tone now.

"WE NEED TO GO TO THE FACTORY GUYS!" Shouted Jeremy above the rets of them.

"What ever for Jeremy? I thought we didnt need to go to lyoko anymore" questionly asked Yumi

"That might not be so sure Yumi. I want to examine Aelita about the virus."Answered back Jeremy. "Lets go now. Well meat in the park in 15mins. That will give us enough time to change out of our pjs and into some warmer clothes. The weather bug says that its 65 degreas outside."

With that the boys headed back down to thier rooms and once again rechanged thier clothes making sure to bring a sweater. Being the girls that they were Yumi and Aelita took the longest to get ready. Together Jeremy, Odd, and Ulrich made thier way to the part were the seiwer cover was and waited. "Why dont you just tell her already" said Odd when they saw the girls running twords them as a Crack of thunder roared above them. Ulrich opened the sewier lid and one by one they climbed down. The ladder was very slippery becuasue of the oncoming pooring rain. They were all at the bottom now awaiting Yumi. Yumi had just closed the lid and was climbing her way down when she steped on a very slippery part of the ladder and lost her grip. Ulrich saw her falling and ran over as Yumi fell in his arms causig him to fall as well.

"Are.. are you ok Yumi?" worriedly asked Ulrich

"Yea I guess so thanks alot for catching me..." answered Yumi " Oh and Ulrich ...""Yes Yumi" replied Ulrich softly

"Umm Ulrich your sitting in a huge wet spot!"

"WHAT!" Screamed Ulrich as he jumped up and turned to see that his back part of his pants were totaly soaked.

Everone else just laughed and made thier way to the other end of the sewier. Odd made his way by Ulrich and under his breath told him "Ulrich dummy o-pal! Just do it already!" Frusterated as he already was Ulrich stoped and screamed "ILL TELL HER WHEN I WANT TO NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Yumi, Jeremy, and Aelita just stoped and turned around and just staired. "Ulrich what are you shouting about" asked Yumi rathered angrly and annoyed with him"

"NOTHING YUMI OK... JUST GO HANG AROUND WITH WILLIAM SOME MORE IS ALL"

"Hey Ulrich its not my fault your jealious"

"Stop the acting Yumi and just go out with him already! I know you want to!"

"Shesh Ulrich doesnt mean I hang with him doesnt mean Im in love with the guy! For all you know I could be in love with some one else! Someone like You! So stop with your mindless conclusious and open your eyes Ulrich!"

With that little argument they made it to the other end of the sewier and climed up and by this time the storm had passed. Across the bridge they walked as Ulrich was left about 10feet behind them thinking about what Yumi has said and was wondering if she realy ment it. One by one they swang down the ropes and into the elevator they went. When it reopened Jeremy made his way to him chair along with Odd as Ulrich and Yumi went to the scanner room with Aelita just to make sure X.a.n.a didnt have any tricks up his sleeve.

"Ok Aelita you can get into the scanner now and Ill examine you." With this Aelita stepped inside and closed her eyes as the scanner door closed. "Ok guys this will take about 5 mins" said Jeremy over the loud speaker in the scanner room and Yumi and Ulrich sat down and waited.

"Umm Yumi" asked Ulrich

"Yea?"

"Did you realy mean what you said back thier? Or was it just from frusteration? Because thiers somthing Ive wanted to tell you for a while now Yumi. Im just not sure how to..."

"Its ok Ulrich I know what your going to say and my answer is yes" As Yumi said this she turned her head down as Ulrich looked over and he could see her blush. He layed his hand on hers and she looked up at him. They both started to lean twords eachother and thier lips finaly met when the scanner opened.

"Well finaly Ulrich!" Said Aelita happily" Ive known you two loved eachother the first day you stepped foot on Lyoko!" With these words The three walked out and into the elevator as it brung them back up to Jeremy and Odd. When they walked in Odd said he was afraid Ulrich and Yumi were going to kill eachother.

"Nope Odd not at all in fact" Said Aeltia turning twords them "Theyve worked it all out perficly" The two still beat red from what had happened.

Odd jumped for joy "YEAY! Now maybe I dont have to wake up anymore to you mumbling about to yourself about how your going to kill William!"

"Odd just Shut up ok!"

Ulrich reached over and help Yumis hand as they walked over to Jeremy "My hypotheses was right guys!"

"What do you mean" asked Aeltia

The virus that was implanted in you! When you died for that moment and your father brought you back to life... I thought it wasnt possible but now my studys on you have shown it was after all! AELITA YOUR VIRUS ISNT IN YOU ANYMORE! When your father gave his life so you could live he cured you of the virus. I dont know how he did it but one fact is your cured! Were free to destroy X.a.n.a now with out you being distroyed as well!"

With these words tears flowed down Aelitas cheaks. She had just heard the greatest news of all that she was free!

"Now I need to start working on a program that will destory X.a.n.a once and for all!" Replied Jeremy... Were going to spend the night here because I want to start researching right away. If X.a.n.a finds out about this hell want it stoped so I need you to pertect me you understand!"

With these words they all agreaded .Odd pulled out his game boy that he carried in his pocket and sat down and began to play. Aeltia was trying to help Jeremy with his work. Ulrich was sitting next to Odd watching him play and Yumi had her head on Ulrichs lap fast asleep. About 2hrs later Odd had finaly beaten his game and Ulrich had whis head on Yumis now also alseep when they were awakened and everyone else was startled by a loud bang coming from the scanner room.

-----------------------------------------------------

Wacha think? hahaha another cliffy!


	6. The end?

Ulrich let go of Yumis hand and joined Odd walking over to the elevator. Yumi stood up and walked over by Aelita who had her hand on his shoulder. Everyone heard the roaring of the elevavor shaft coming thier way now. Jeremy made took notice of a sign of trouble and saved his work on a floppy disk and pocket the disk. When they heard the elevator come to a hault Odd and Ulrich walked backwards and now all 5 stood in a row ready to run. Finaly only seconds of wait witch felt like and enternity the elevator opened. Thier standing before them was a triantula and with no time to waste it opened fire. The gang dove in all directions. Odd and Ulrich distracted it while the others backed thier way into the elevator. Odd picked up a pole (dont ask were he got it from) and wung it at the beast. Before the elevator door closed Ulrich and Odd joined them as the evevator took them to the main level.

"Oh Jeremy!" Cried Aelita "Whats happening!"

"I dont know exactly whats happening but we cant let them get out of the factory and have them indanger the rest of the town. X.a.n.a knows if were stil alive hes going to do all he can do get rid of us." Replied Jeremy"

"Enough chatting come on" Hollard Ulrich and pulling Yumi by the hand but before they knew it Yumi was knocked down. Ulrich turned and didnt see anything until he looked up and saw a hornet. Once again it fired at Yumi but just missing this time thanks to Ulrich and Odd who pulled her up. They all ran for what seemed hours but only a few minutes. Yumis hand were being held by Ulrich and Odd because of the laser that had hit her leg was causing her to lack behind. Jeremy and Aeltia were farther ahead leading the path for the rest to follow. Deeper and deeper they went in the abandoned factory now. When they made a turn they once again made contact with the triantula again. Lasers were being fired by them now from above and below by the two monsters X.a.n.a has created. As they were running a laser now hit Jeremys arm along with one shot in Aelitas arm as well. Luckly they wernt draged down by the ingury unlike Yumi because it started puttign her in more pain to run now fom her leg.

"Over thier" Screamed Ulrich as they ran into a room and locked the door. They were all huddled together awaiting the attack they were going to have to fight. "Jeremy was holding Aelita in his arms and Ulrich was holding Yumi as she layed unable to stand now. Odd just simply stood by them.

"Its all over now" Yelled Odd as a laser fired through the door and hit right above his head into the wall. More and more lasers wer being fired now and suddenly the door blew out all together. Ulrich held Yumi close and tight in his grip thinking it would be the last time he ever would. The hornet was above them while the triantula rased its arms ready to fire. They all closed thier eyes when the lasers shot directly at them.

"Aeltia" Jeremy called as one hit her again in the same place as before and one

Ulrich in hit back because he was pertecting Yumi. The third laser hit Odd in his ankle causing him so wale in pain.

In the back of thier minds now they knew this was thier finaly fight and they have lost. More laser were being fired as they screamed in pain for it to stop then suddenly it did.

Aelita looked up and saw the same thing everyone else saw. They were surrounded by a shield. The shield was made of phsyic engery "Yumi" Aelita yelled Ulrich looked down at his love and so did the rest. Yumi was surrounded by a white orra. Soon Yumi herself realized what was happeneing and took controll. She lifted her hands out in front of her causing the triantula to rise in the air. Quickly she lowered her hands in a fist formation smashing it off the groung causing it to explode. Yumi closed her eyes and now concentrated on the hornet. Yumi raised on hand and with the other swung it across in front of her. They watched the the hornet rushed to the wall with force and it too exploded. Yumi finaly opened her eyes again as the shield faded and next thing she knew shew blacked out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the short chapter but it was very suspenceful. Oh yea cliffy... hehehe


	7. Weres Yumi?

"Yumi, Yumi wake up" cried Ulrich shaking Yumi. The others were gathered around her waiting for her to awaken. "Please wake up cried Ulrich"

"Jeremy what do you think happened?" Questioned Aelita to Jeremy

"Im not sure but it looked to me Yumi obtained her telekinetic energy not from Lyoko but it was always with her it was just it was easier for her to use it thier than here."

"You mean I always had telekenetic ability?" said Yumi in a low shakey voice

"Oh Yumi" Hollard Ulrich and knelt down and hugged her.

"Ulrich! I dont know what happened! One moment we were almost killed by X.a.n.as creatures and I felt a strong desire to pertect my friends and next thing I knew it was...amazing!" She turned to Aelita is everyone ok?

"Not realy" answered Odd "We got hit with those lasers pretty bad and I can barely move my arm!"

"Ulrich what about you?" Ulrich just simply put his head down and said "my back is pretyy beat up because I was trying to pertect you but instead you pertected all of us."

With that said they all knew Jeremy had to go back and finish his progress. Yumi and Ulrich lent on eachother while Aelita held on to Jeremy and Odd was walking holding his arm. Soon they returned to the super computer and Jeremy reloaded his work from the disk. Yumi still feeling week layed down agaisnt the wall with Aelita. Ulrich and Odd went down to look at the scanners.

"Odd look at this" said Ulrich. The one scanner was glowing red and it was still shut. They went back up to Jeremy and told his what was wrong with the one scanner.

"What do you mean glowing red?"

"Like we said instine! The scanner is shut with red glowing out of it!" sternly said Odd

"Well what ever it is it cant be good. X.a.n.a proboley doesnt liek the idea of Yumi having her telekenetic uses from outside Lyoko and... " Aelita now speaking looked over to Yumi "Hell want Yumi out of the picture for good"

"No!" Cried Ulrich "Why Yumi?" A tear was coming down his cheak as he spoke but before anymore could be said Jeremy called them all over. Yumi got up and came over as well with Ulrich standing behind her.

"X.a.n.a fooled us guys! Lyoko is still thier! He basicaly gave it away by materializing his monsters. X.a.n.a still has a conection with Lyoko some how but im not sure what it is but once we find the conection we can get rid of him!"

"But I thought once X.a.n.a got the key of Lyoko from me he was free?" Questioned Aelita

"Apparently not. Its just a trick and what ever he has in that scanner cant be good!"

Before they knew it they heard a deep voice from behind them. Ulrich turned around as Yumi was smashed against the wall. It wasnt one of X.a.n.as monsters well none like theyve ever seen. I was a tall manish type figure with glowing red eyes.

"TIME TO DIE!" he screamed as he raised his hand and Aelita now joined Yumi being smashed against the wall. Ulrich and Odd ran up from behind him and tried to tackle him but were both also smashed back along with Jeremy.

"So you think you can beat me! Well you better think again!" Saying this he formed a dark shadowy circle and wailed it at the boys and another at the girls. Aelita raised her head barely and cried X.a.n.a. and layed her head back again.

"Thats right remember your old pal X.a.n.a!" As he said this his one hand turned into a black point and he jumped at Yumi. Yumi was being tortured by his evil violent ways. Ulrich forced himself up because he heard the love of his life screaming from the pain of X.a.n.a

"So you think you could chalange me with your abilitys!" pestered X.a.n.a still torturng the young girl. Ulrich ran up from beind again and was again forced back.

"ULRICH!" screamed Yumi "YUMI!" Jeremy and Odd now tried to get X.a.n.a to stop but got shot back by a dark force like Ulrich. X.a.n.a lifted up Aeltia and she was now also in X.a.n.as evil grip. Aelita was now in the air being thrown up then smashing off the hard concrete ground (I dont know if the growns concrete but o well) Yumi was now up against the wall. Ulrich ran again and once again was forced back. X.a.n.a raised his hand and pulled it back then straight at Yumis body. Yumi was surrounded in darkness now unseeable still crying from the pain she was in. Then her and X.a.n.a disapeared.

Everybody ran to were Yumi was but found nothing. Ulrich colasped and cried "Yumi you screamed for me to help you and I couldnt" Aelita laid a hand on his back and told him that no one was able to. "Whats going to happen to her?" Still crying muffled Ulrich. "ANSWER ME" Jeremy, Aelita and Odd looked at eachother with tears coming to thier eyes as Jeremy replied we dont know for al lw e know she might be ...dead.


	8. I cant fight her

I would just like to say somthing to all the people who have reviewed the story so far. Thank you so much for taking time to read my story. If you must know its 2:21am right now and im dying to wright this chapter.  
-----------------------------------------

Thy all just sat there in shock. Wondering what had happened to Yumi and the thought they didnt want to come to thier mind was thier. The question buzzing in thier heads was if she was even alive. Everyone exspecialy felt bad for Ulrich who had the love of his life just taken away from him. Aelita had tears in her eyes thinking that it was her fault if it was possible she would go back and just have herself die by shuting X.a.n.a down instead of having everyone in this paint and torture of having one of thier best friends...gone.  
Saddened just liek the rest Odd spoke up. "Hey guys how do you expect us to help Yumi is were all just siting here moping like the president just raised school grades to tweny instead of twelve."

"Odds right" Spoke up Ulrich "We need to save Yumi. Its just not the same without her. Jeremy do you think thiers anyway of finding out were she is?"

"To say the least Ulrich no, but X.a.n.a isnt going to just sit around we need to be ready for when he attacks again." answered Jeremy

"Jeremy" Said Aelita looking at Jeremy. "Is thier a way to materilize the weapons just like the ones we fought with on lyoko?  
I mean it must be possible if you materilized me and X.a.n.a can materilize he monsters."

"Aelita your brilliant! I wonder if..." Without any more to be said Jeremy rushed over to the super computer and once again started baning on the keys"

Odd layed friendly hand on Ulrichs back and told him was sure Yumi was fine right now and she had some how excaped. Aelita walked over to see how Jeremy was doing. The screen featured digital models of the three weapons used.

"If my calculations are right I did some changes to the materializeation program and... THIER I DID IT!" Shouted Jeremy with excitement. "Jeremy and Ulrichhead down to the scanners."

Just as He ordered they once again ventured down to the scane room. Standing there for about fifteen minutes untill the scanners closed and opened to reaviel what they had hoped for. One by one the scanners opened. Odd walked over to the one scanner and thier laying on the bottom of the scanner was a purple cat glove. Odd picked it up and it fit so perfictly and aime like he would on lyoko but didnt fire for saftey issues.  
Now Ulrich walked over to the middle scanner and picked up his digital saber along with the sword case that he tied to his side and slid the sword in.  
Both fearing to look knew exactly what was in the last scanner. Odd with his hand on Ulrichs back they walked over to the last scanner and looked down to see wo metal fans closed like two sticks. Ulrich picked them up gentaly in his hands thinking about Yumi. With that done they went back up to Jeremy and Aelita.

"So how did it work?" Asked Jeremy with great expectations when he saw the glove on Odds hand.

"Worked like a charm instine!" Joked Odd."

Ulrich walked up to Aelita and pulled one of Yumis two fans from his back pocket "Here princess youll need this. "Ulrich handed Aelita the fan and she tucked it away in her pocket. Then the three of them turned to Odd who was laughing histarically.

"Odd what could possibly be so funny to be laughing when theres a risk of Yumi being dead.?" Angrly demanded Ulrich

"Oh nothing realy but it just dawned on me a while back when X.a.n.a got free I told yumi that I couldnt shoot arrows from my hand anymore but that you Prince Charming could pertect her with your sword. And look here I am with my glove!"

"Your right Odd I will pertect her."

"Odd just somthing I would like to tell you about your glove" said Jeremy. "Just like on Lyoko your limited to your arrows. That glove only holds onehundred arrows"

"Dont worry onehundred arrows is plenty for me" Motioned Odd with his thumb up pointing to his chest.

Jeremy went back to his computer work and just like before buisly typing on the keys and every couple of minuets saved his progress on the disk incase they would once again have to run and witch that was going to be soon.  
Aelita was trying to get use to the grip of Yumis fan and her flicking motion of the rist. Odd was practicing targeting but without axualy shooting while Ulrich just swung the sabor as if fighting a monster and refleting lasers... untill he realy did. Just like before X.a.n.a had com back.  
except it wasnt X.a.n.a.

"Yumi!" Ulrich cried running twords her.

"Ulrich no its a trap!" Hollared Aelita after him. But before her total message could be heard by Ulrich he was blasted back by a powerful dark shadowball blasting Ulrich back. Odd shot at Yumi with three laser arrows at her legs. Yumi fell on her knees but quickly got back up.  
Jeremy rapidly saved the information he had worked on once again on his disk and pocketed it and just as before an for the elevator, but not closing it.  
Aelita now gained cofidence and opened and swung Yumis fan and hit her in the shoulder causing Yumi to grab hold of her injury. Ulrich just layed thier in shock.

"Ulrich get up and fight" screamed Odd while fireing some more arrows at Yumi.

"Odd I cant shes still Yumi! I just cant!"

"It might be Yumis body but shes certanly not Yumi Ulrich!" replied Aelita once again trowing Yumis fan but missing.

Yumi now made her way twords Jeremy. Jeremy was now huddled in the corner of the non-workable elevator. Just before Yumi fired a dark shadow at him Ulrich ran and shoved her across into the wall. He pined her against the wall by holding down her wrists.

"Yumi snap out of it its me Ulrich! I love you. You love me! Dont you remember? Yumi!"

"I love no one" said Yumi in a evil tone "I obay X.a.n.a and no one else" saying this she fired her hand up and sended Ulrich across the room.  
She fired one last ball of dark energy at Aelita causing her to fall back and said "Be at the school tomarow morning to finish this" and with that she vanished. 


	9. Yumis savior

"What should we do?" Questioned Aelita

"We have to show up tomarow" answered Jeremy. "At least someone has. I have to keep working on the conection still. I think Ulrich should go. Maybe he can get to Yumi and have her change back and not be brian washed anymore."

"Jeremy I..." Ulrich was sitting with his knees up and his hands over his head and looke up at them.  
"I love her I cant fight her. When I shoved her to save you, you dont know how hard that even was for me."

"Ill go with you" Replied Aelita. "Odd can stay here and pertect Jeremy. I know you love her but shes being controlled by X.a.n.a. "Aelita now turned her head twords Jeremy. "Jeremy do you think thiers any possible way to save Yumi?"

"Aelita Im not sure. I fear that X.a.n.a is using Yumi just he did like many other people but since she has her telikenetic ability here as well." Jeremy turne his head down. "With her powers of good being controlled by X.a.n.as evil...It might.. destroy her. "

"No!" Hollard Ulrich standing up."

"Yes Ulrich Im afriad its true. If Yumi doesnt come around the more her ability turns the closer se is to dieing."

"The Ill go. Alone. I know I can save her Jeremy I know I can."

"But Ulrich you cant handle her alone" said Odd

"Im sure I can plus X.a.n.a will proboley be attacking the factory again and you need to be here with Aelita and Jeremy"  
Aelita layed a hand on Odds back. "I know he can do it Odd"

"Thanks Aelita" Ulrich walked over and layed down against a wall and within minuets fell into an Uneasy sleep.

Te next morning Ulrich woke up and Yumi was laying in his arms. Yumi sleeping soundly and awoke looking into his brown eyes. Ulrich didnt question himself about why she was thier. She just leaned up and kissed him passionatly on the lips. Ulrich closed his eyes and returned. He felt Yumis hand on his head then before he knew it Yumi smashed his head bak on the wall and he could feel the blood pouring down the back of his head. He looked and Yumi and with a last breath asked her "Why?"

"Ulrich Ulrich Wake up" Odd screamed in Ulrichs face shaking him. "You got to get to the school remeber!"

"Ahh! Odd weres Yumi?"

"Ulrich you must have had a bad dream but right now you have to go!" Said Aelita now kneeling down facing Ulrich.

Ulrich stood up and brushed his fingers through is hair. He was hungry and thirsty but he knew what had to be done. He tied his sword holder to his side once again and layed his hand on his saber. Odd walked up to him and said he knew he can do it. Ulrich turned and waved a goodbye to Jeremy and Aelita busly working at the super computer. Ulrich climed down the ladder and back up untill he made it to the bridge. Walking across the bridge Ulrich kept in the back of his mind what was to face him. Down into the sewier tunnel he went and jumped on his skate boards and rode it till he reahed the other ladder. after he climbed up and closed the lid he lifted his saber out of the pouch and held it with his hands in a defence position. Now making his way twords the school he took a deep breath while making his first step onto the land. Studying the surroundings for any were he could run for pertection incase the worst happened. "Yumi Im here" scaredly yelled Ulrich." Ulrih turned around and thier stood Yumi leaning with one leg agaist the science building and one hand by her side with the other infront of her open with a dark shadow above it. Ulrich stood for a couple seconds and made his way twords Yumi

"Listen Yumi" Pleaded Ulrich "I know your in thier some were. If X.a.n.a doesnt stop this youll be distroyed and Ill never be able to see you again!"

"Do you think I care? I serve my master and Ill die for it." Yumi ow held her other hand out and up while Ulrich raised about five feet into the air. Yumi shot the shadow that was dweling in her hand up at him and he was blasted up and came crashing down in a tree. Yumi waisting no time went over and looked up. Ahhh!  
screamed Ulrich jumping down at her with his sabor in hand. The sword hit Yumis shoulder and she stood up holding her injury. Instantly she fell on her knees and cried "Ulrich please help me" Yumi stood back up

"Yumi Ulrich cried!" as he was once again forced back, Ulrich got up with the strenght he had left and ran twords Yumi. Being stope before he could reach her by another force.  
"Yumi listed to me fight it" Ulrich was droped and Yumi went back to her knees with her hands over her head. Ulrich finding this a one and only chance crawled to her because he was still on the ground. He layed his hand under her chin and lifted her head and planting a kiss apon his beauty. Instanly Yumi wispered "Ulrich Im sorry" and passed out in Ulrichs arms -  
Sorry if thier wasnt enough action. I was just trying to get done beause I have to go to bed now. Please poll what will happen with Yumi now! 


	10. Can this be real?

Ulrich just sat thier gazing at Yumi. Wondering if she was going ot be alright. Ulrich out his legs out infront of him and layed Yumis head on his lap. He looked down at her looking at her pale white face and feeling bad because he couldnt help her before. Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder wich caused him to jump.

"Ulrich is she ok?" said Odd with his hand on his friends shoulder.

"Im.. Im not sure her face is realy pale and I think she has a fever." replied Ulrich while laying his hand on her forhead.

"Odd weres Aelita and Jeremy?" Questioned Ulrich with a puzzled explression.

"Oh thier still back at the factory. Aelita insisted I come and see if you were ok. By the way how did you get her back to her old self?"

"Im not sure for all we know she can still be under X.a.n.as control. I told her that I loved her and next thing I knew she fainted telling me that she was sorry."

"Awww sad and yet adorible" Odd said Jokingly and getting a angry look coming from Ulrich. "Well we need to take her back to the factory Ulrich. She cant stay here."

"Odd imagine if we take her back to the factory. With the condition shes in now it might just make her worse! Carying her all that way in the inder ground sewier and not to menchine how cold it is down thier!"

"Alright you amde your point. Well cary her to our room ok? Speaking of rooms I need to feed Kiwi!" Said Odd in his dumb childish tone.

The boys gently carried Yumi back to thier dorm room and layed her down on Ulrichs bed. Ulrich layed a blanket over her and fixed her head on a pillow while Odd fed Kiwi his dog food. Odd sat in admasement on the floor watching Kiwi eat at if he never saw a dog eat before. Ulrich in the other hand was sitting on the bed with Yumi praying in his mind for her to be ok. About a half hour later Odd took Kiwis bowl and gave him a doggy treat. "Ulrich buddy, Ill be right back Im going to go fill Kiwis water bowl. Odd was walking down the hallway and turning into the boys bathroom when he ran into Jim.

"Oh hey Jim!" said off with a hand behind his head. "I thought you left for the summer!"

"Haha you think Im crazy! I come every day and check on the place and when ever eelse I feel like it! I also help Rosa prepare meals for the kids whom are left so they can eat." Answered Jim looking down at the water bowl. "Whats that for?"

"Umm..." Odd was now searching his mind for any excuse at all to reply "Its a project me and Ulrich are researching on how hard it is for animals to drink by slapping thier tung into water!"

"Geese Odd! I thought you were bad before with your goofball buddy, but now I think youve lost it! Well I got to go I have a..."

"A date?" said Odd laughing histaricaly

"No!" Hollard Jim walked down the hallway and out the door.

Odd walked into the bathroom and filled Kiwis bowl to the very top and by the time he got back to his room thier was water splashed all down the hallway.

"Hey Ulrich I got to get back to the factory" said Odd looking out the window "You never know when X.a.n.a might decide to attack us again. You ok here with Yumi?" As Odd said Yumi he made a big kissy face."

"Yea Ill be find" replied Ulrich shooting another look." Ulrich got up and wished his buddy luck getting back to the factory and watched him run down the hallway untill he was out of site. Ulrich was very worn out and sleepy from barley being able the night before. He knew he might have a better chance at sleeping now since he knew Yumi was with him even though he had the chance of awakening with her still being posseded by X.a.n.a it was a chance he was wulling to take. He layed his head down by Yumi and closed his eyes and within minutes began to drift soundly asleep.

**_Yumis Point of View_**

_**I was being attacked by X.a.n.a and everything was growing dark all around me. I heard the screams of my friends also being tortured and Ulrich screamin gmost of all yelling about how we have to save her. Before I knew it I didnt hear anything except X.a.n.a talking to me. He was saying about me challangeing him with my physic abilities. I was pleading to him, screaming at him to let me go and I didnt know about them. He called my a lier and told me that my friends would never trust me again and that Ulrich will never want to love me anymore. I was now prisoner...**_

_**Still confused about why he said that they would never trust me anymore and what got to me most and was still buzzing in my head about how Ulrich wouldnt love me anymore. I was walking around in circles not knowing were to go or what to do. I tried screaming but nothing seemed to happen except the continuious laughter of X.a.n.a...**_

_**Next thing I knew I was back in my body but not controling it. I saw myself do horrible things. The was I treated my friends, how I used my phsyic power against them. I wanted to stop but I couldnt. It was tareing me apart seeing myself do this to the ones I cared for most, Exspecialy Ulrich...**_

_**The more and more I tried I couldnt do anything except when I heard Ulrich say he couldnt hurt me. He knew I was still in here somewhere... He just didnt give up. Finaly I got the strenght back in me to yell for that little moment for him to help me. I regained control over my body and told Ulrich I was sorry for doing the things I had done. Now once again Im in this dark place. I rather be here than seeing my self do those horrible things. I dont know whats going to happen, but I know Ulich wont give up on me. I hope everthing was just as it was once before and it bothers me knowing X.a.n.a is free and using me as his pawn in his game. As I walk in this dark place I can barely get glimpses of my friends anymore in my head. I can sence someone close to me Im screaming for help but they cant hear me. Im not even sure if thiers anyone real thier. I fear one thing most thought besides hurting my friends anymore. I fear what Ulrich said about me being destroyed. And my question is if I already have been...**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sad huh? well I just threw the thing in thier about Jim so people wouldnt be asking me isnt it strange no ones thier watching them.. lol... i right now have 28 reviews. Since this is was such and important chapter I garente that the next will tell you about Yumi and if she gets freeded or not. But for me to post the next chapter i want atleast 10 reviews.. thats right Ill update next when thiers 30 reviews because this is such a suspential climax.


	11. Yumis laughter

**Ok... before I start I would liek to say this chapter would have been up earlier but I forgot to take the first half with me up to my dads so I had to reright everything! Second thing I would like to say is I appreaciate everyones reviews and that I got tired of waiting for 38 reviews I think 34 was good enough! and Third is just like I promised you will find out what happens to Yumi!**

Oddhad made it safe back to the factory. When he got to the room that Jeremy and Aelita were (The super computer) he yelled "Prince charming done it, I think..." Screamed Odd "I think he git Yumi back!"

"So where are they?" asked Aelita

"He insisted of keeping yumi thier because he said as Odd repeated what Ulrich said he made quotation marks with his fingers with Yumi passed out it might be dangerious to her health to bring her here"

"Aww how sweet!" exclaimed Aelita "He realy does love her." Aeltia now looked down at Jeremy.

"Guys U just made an important discovery!"

Everyone gathered around Jeremy.

"What it it?" Asked Odd

"I just found the Lyoko Life Code!"

"Whats the Lyoko Life Code?" Asked Aelita

Jeremy started to explain. "Its a very important file and without it Lyoko cant excist,but since I found the code this tells me that thier still is a Lyoko. We thought it was destroyed but it axualy wasnt! The only thing differnt about it is the fact that thiers no light."

"Does it also mean we can go to sector five and fine the conection?" asked Odd

"Wow I think Odd is using his mind for once" giggled Aelita.

"Odd call Ulrich and tell him to get over here"

With this command Odd pulled out his cell phone and did what he was told.

**_Ulrichs room_**

****Ulrich woke up and carefully got out of the bed. Ulrich was now standing up streching and staring at Yumi. He knelt down and felt her forhead, it was still very hot and her face was still pale.

"Yumi" Ulrich said ti himself. "If you could hear me please fight. Dont let X.a.n.a. harm you anymore"

He leaned down and kieed her on th e lips as a tear fell. He hated seeing Yumi in danger. Ulrich sat down on the bed holding her hand. Once again he layed down laying his head right next to hers. Together they layed thier for about five minutes until he felt Yumi grasp his hand back.

"Ulrich" Yumi mumbled.

Ulrich helped her up. She was now sitting up against the wall.

Yumi just opened her eyes and turned her head twords Ulrichs. She felt alive again. "Ulrich Im so sorry for everything I did I tried to stop but I couldnt Im..."Yumi was interupted when Ulrich placed his finger on her lips.

"Dont worry Yumi. I know it wasnt you. Just tell me how you came back"

"Well I was sitting alone someplace I think in my mind, I think. I was ready to give up all hope, until..." Yumi paused and turned back twords Ulrich . "Until I heard you talking. "Ulrichs face flushed red. "I heard evrything you said. My hand suddenly felt warm and I closed it because I felt you hand in mine. I felt a tingle on my lips. I called out Ulrich Im here, Im here! I felt warm and loved again and suddenly I woke up and here I am!"

Yumi stood up and started yelling how X.a.n.a was gping to pay for wheat he did to her? She continued screaming her anger when a book lifted up from the desk in the corner of the room and nearly hit Ulrich in the head.

"What just happened?" Scaredly asked Yumi

"Yumi when you got angry I guess your telekenetic abilities did it!" remarked Ulrich laughing.

"Oh shut up Ulrich!" hollard Yumi trying not to start laughing herself.

Ulrich stood up and hugged her and told Yumi that he was happy she was ok. She replied "So am I, so am I" and hugged him back. They were both being held in eachothers arms when Ulrichs cell phone went off. "Hello? Oh,ok thats great! Ok, yes Yumi woke up. Alright be right thier."

"Who was that? Asked Yumi

"Odd said to come to the factory right away and guess what! Jeremy found out Lyoko wasnt destroyed after all! So now we need to go to sector five and find the conection."

"Thats great Yumi hollard Yumi." Um Ulrich whats that?" asked Yumi while pointing to his sabor.

"Oh! Jeremy materilized our weapons! Here..." Ulrich pulled out of one Yumis fans and handed to her. Yumi took it and started at her metal fan and opened it. She stared and wondered about it. "Aeltia has your other one" said Ulrich.

"Ulrich Im not worried about where my other fan is Im just thinking. You have a sword and Odd has arrows that fly out of his hand! And I get metal fans with flower designs painted on them!" Yumi laughed and laughed about about it then blurted out "At least your weapon makes sence! Ulrich, do you know how hard it is to run in heals! And whats with Odd being a cat?"

Ulrich watched as Yumi laughed because he hasnt seen her laugh in son long... Yumi finally cought her breath and grabed Ulrichs hand and yelled "Ready to save the world again?" And out the door they went.

_Ok I have more to this chapter but I think this is good enough. I think Ill just add this as chapter 11 then add the next as chapter 11 part two! Well you know the drill R&R_


	12. 112 return to Lyoko

Well heres the second part of chapter 11! 11.2 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the way to the park umi took out her fan.

"Yumi what are you doing?" asked Ulrich "Well its been a while since we have been to Lyoko and my aim might not be as good so why not try practice first?" Ulrich couldnt help but laugh.

Yumi opned her metal fan and tried aiming for a walnut growing on the near by tree. She missed by about five inches and Ulrich yelled that she could do better. When Yumi cought her fan she threw it again and this time hitting her target and spliting the walnut completly in two.

"Thats better" said Ulrich trying not to burst out laughing again

Yumi saw his snicker and shoved her fan in his stomach. "Here" she said "You try if you think its so easy!"

Ulrich took the fan in his hand and opened it. Before he threw it he tried getting his wrist on a good possition. Finaily after Yumi yelled at him to hurry up he through it aiming at another walnut. Since Ulrich never used her weapon before he missed the walnut by about seven feet!. As it turned to come back Yumi jumped up and cought it. "Come on Ulrich Aelita is etter at it than you!"

"How the heck do you catch that thing without cutting your hand off!" remarked Ulrich

Yumi just laughed at the idea and fell to her knees. Ulrich quickly pulled out his sword and blocked an incoming laser. Yumi got back up and tossed her fan at the flying hornet.

"Correct hit!" Hollard Yumi "Must have missed that one from before" Ulrich said looking around.

"Ulrich watch out!" Screamed Yumi

A black figure was behind Ulrich. When he turned he saw X.a.n.a standing behind him! Yumi threw her one more time and hit his head. Ulrich ran twords Yumi and pulled out his sabor. For a second they turned and looked at eachother and and nodded. Ulrich charged with his sabor pointing out. As is went through X.a.n.a, X.a.n.a let out a high fitched scream causing birds to fly out of the trees, but this didnt stop him. Ulrich lifted off the ground and was in the air with X.a.n.as hand around his neck. When Yumi saw this it made her angry and she felt revenge. She tossed her fan at X.a.n.a and before it hit he forced it back. Withing in inches of hitting her she put out her hand in front of her and used her ability and forced it flying back the other way again. By this time X.a.n.a had let go of Ulrich because out of no where Odd came jumped out the tree above them and and down on top of X.a.n.a firing a countless amount of laser arrows. Ulrich picked up his swords and once again stuck it through X.a.n.a and he let out a evenlouder squeel than before. X.a.n.a wasnt going to give up this easly. he fired black shocks of power at the three of them hitting Odd.

"Yumi" screamed Odd getting back up ...barely. "Use your telekineases!"

With no questions asked Yumi quickly searched the surroundings and spotte a larg boulder. She walked over behind it and began to conintrate. (This was alot harder to do on earth than on Lyoko thought Yumi) Finally the very large boulder lifted off the ground. umi concintrated harder now and moved it forward and still higher up and his caused her to fall on the ground.

"Move!" Yumi said being heard but luckly they heard her anyways.

Odd and Ulrich jumped out of the way just as Yumi couldnt hold it up any longer and it came crashing down on top of X.a.n.a.. With no time to waste Odd and Ulrich ran over and helped Yumi up and ran to the sewier openeing.

While they were walking through the passage Yumi asked "Odd how did you know we were in trouble"  
"I didnt. Jeremy sent me because you two were taking forever!" laughed Odd making a kissy face.  
"Cut it out Odd" said Ulrich playfully punching his arm. "We had X.a.n.a trouble."

After about 10 mins of walking they arrived at the factory.

"ABOUT TIME!" Said Jeremy yelling at them.

"X.a.n.a trouble" answered Odd shrugging his shoulders.

"Ok, get to the scanner room the sooner you get to sector five the sooner we can find the conection."

They all got in the elevator and Ulrich pushed the button and Aelita waved to Jeremy as the doors closed.  
While In the elevator waiting to get to the scanner room Aelita handed Yumi her fan back. Yumi took it and told Aelita to hold on to it incase she might be in trouble. (hint hint) The elevator opened and Aelita and Yumi went first.

"See you in the next world" laughed Ulrich waving.

The scanners closed then re-opened again. This time Ulrich and Odd got in. The doors closed and the scanner ring scanned them. And within seonds they felt Lyokos pull on thier body and were vertualized onto Lyoko.

"Ouch!" cried Yumi.. Whos on me!"

"Sorry Yumi" chuckled Odd. "Couldnt see were I was landing.

"Jeremy" asked Aelita "Why is it so dark here?"

---------------------------------------

o0o0o return to Lyoko! R&R ok.. please also Im thinking about writing another fan fic.. Topics please! 


	13. sector five

"Its dark because it was X.a.n.as little trick to confuse us weather lyoko exsisted or not. Rember?" chuckled Jeremy "Ok guys seriously now I materilized your vechicles"

"And how the heck are sopost to find them?" asked Odd

Before Jeremy could talk Odd wouldnt wait for an answer he started walking around and then triped over the overbike.

"Umph... Ulrich here!" shouted Odd so that way the others could follow his voice."

"Ok Yumi to the left of Ulrich and Odd to the right."

They got on their vechicles and Aelita got on the overbike with Ulrich. And they heard Jeremys voice tell then to go right and did as he said.

"Umm Jeremy" said Aelita in her sweet voice "What are we looking for in Sector five? I mean X.a.n.a is going to make sure we cant axcess it trough his computer like usual."

"Good question Aelita Im not even sure myself. Just look for anything fishy in the sector. Ok guys turn left now! and keep going until I tell you to stop."

"I have a bad feeling about this guys" said Yumi who was usualy right.

"Dont worry CAt MAN is here to pertect you!" laughed Odd almost loosing control over the overboard.

"Ok stop!" comanded Jeremy.

They got off the vechicles and waited as Jeremy typed in the code. Within a few seconds the white ball appeared with X.a.n.as symbols tattooed all over it. It swooped them inside and began the long but fast trip to sector five. And as always Odd feeling sick. When they arrived Odd was still woozy and holding him stomach.

"The door is about to open" pointed out Aelita

They all awalked up to the openeding door and on Yumis mark they all ran in. The suddenly stoped to see the key was only a few beems up and thier were no creepers gaurding it.

"Hey Jeremy are you picking anything up on your screens" asked Ulrich

"Nothing at all" replied Jeremy in his geeky voice "only two mins left though so someone should go press it!"

"Way ahead of you Jeremy" chuckled Odd jumping from beam to beam then he hit the button. He jumped down and landed on all fours with his tail waving. "That was super easy! I guess X.a.n.a is taking a litle nappy poo!"

"I guess Odd but still dont waste time!" Jeremy said scolding the joking Odd.

Onwards they ran looking for anything unusual. They were going deeper and deeper into the sector and to rooms they had never been to.

"Can we take a break my paws are killing me!" complained Odd

NO! they all shouted at him when they for the millionth time heard Jeremys voice.

"GUYS! IT"S A TRAP!" screamed Jeremy "THE KEY.. WHEN ODD PUSHED IT X.A.N.A SOME HOW AXCESSED THE COMPUTER AND NOW YOU GUYS CANT BE DIVERTUALIZED NOR DO YOU HAVE ANY LIFE POINTS. ALL PAIN IS REAL..." before anymore could be said the computer completly shut off.

"Jeremy!" hollard the pink haired elf

"Come on nothing we can do" comanded Ulrich grasping his sword.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" asked Yumi

"Yea mean this is silly everything thing in this sector is messed up..."

"Odd" they shouted.

A army of creepers had made itself known one had already targeted Odd. He fell and didnt move. Ulrich triplicated himself and him and his clones went after a bunch while Yumi and Aeltia whirled fans at them. Odd got up stumbling over air and an dlooked down to see a hole in hit pants. He got down on one knee and began targeting some of the last Creepers untill he screamed "OMG"

The rest had finished off the remaining creepers when they turned to see what Odd was screaming about. The wall was closing in. They all knew in the back of thier minds if they were squished they would be dead and the door had been sealed shut.

**sry this was so short! haha clify though**


	14. The final fight

They all ran twords the wall and tried with all thier might to push on it but nothing worked. Yumi was getting very frusterated and a glow started to form around her hands and soon spread through out the wall. Yumi could feel herself going into the state of her ability again, but this time it was way easier since she was on Lyoko. Everyone got behind her and pushed on her back giving her support. Odd was the last one behind Yumi and he had to soon grab his tail because he felt it hitting the other wall.

"Hurry" Cried Aelita.

Odds foot was just about to hit the other wall when at last the moving wall stoped and they were all relieved. Everyone cheered for Yumi but now wondered how they were going to get out.

As everyone tried to think of a way to excape Yumi went deep into thought. **My powers are growing and I noticed that Im being able to control it alot more. If that wall was X.a.n.as doing and I stopped it does this mean I have the power to stop him? "**Yumi are you ok?" asked a worried looking Ulrich.

"Oh! Yes sorry I was just deep in thought thats all." Smiled the virtual Yumi and got up to go help the others find a way out.

Aelita was studdying the walls pattern then noticed a small change in the left side of the wall. "Odd would you come here please"

"Coming princess!"

"Odd you see change in wall pattern"

"Yes"

"Well if im correct that looks like its hiding a cable, just like the ones powering an actavated tower. By now everyone gatheren on the other side and was listing to Aelita _I wonder_ thought Aelita and placed her hand on he spot and imeditly felt X.a.n.as pulseation.

"OMG THIS IS A CABLE THIERS AN ACTIVATED TOWER NEAR BY!" screamed Aelita. "This must be the tower that has been conecting X.a.n.a all along. We deactiveate it and X.a.n.a will be gone!"

"Ok lovely we finally got a real plan but how the heck do we get out of here?" asked Yumi with her fan in her hand

Ulrich looked around and then with a slight smile on his face answered "By force"

At once following Ulrichs lead they started flinging/shooting thier weapons at the wall,( except for Odd since he only had about 60 some arrows left from the 100) the direction the cable seemed to be headed. Yumi and Aelita continuiously flung the fans while Ulrcih well Ulrich(s) stabbed the wall. Little scratched appeared then chuncks came off. About a hour went by before they broke trough since the wall was very thick. Carefully they walked out and were glad to get out.

"Aelita how do we find this tower?" Asked Yumi

Aelita placed her hand on the wall and still felt the pulsations flow through her body. "This way" comanded Aelita and they followed.

The paths Aelita seemed to be leading them on was faerly easy except when the path came to a dead end.

"Oh now what!" Cried Odd "Im not breaking through any more walls! Ive had enough walls for today!"

"Very funny Odd" said Odd giving him a nasty glare. "For one thing you didnt help up break the wall! So shut up!"

"Hey would you two calm down!" said Aelita softly with her hand on the pulsing wall." _I wonder..._ Aelita stared at the dead end and closed her eyes. She concintrated very hard then it was clear in her mind. She saw the image of a tower! "Guys Its another trick!" shouted Aelita with a slight sound of releaf. She walked through the wall and Odd looked at Yumi and she nodded and the rest followed.

Amazingly they stared there at the tower. The tower was unlike any other. I mean yea It had cables in it and such but this tower was very tall and black. Yumi felt negative energy all around her and Aelita senced X.a.n.a.

"Aeltia" hollared Ulrich "Its now or never"

She nodded and ran twords the tower then saw a slight.. well a major problem. The tower was surrounded in by a digital void.

"Great just great X.a.n.a" said Odd "Now what are we going to do!"

**Back with Jeremy**

_I hope Aelitas ok, well I hope their all ok. Nothing I can do but wait. I tried everything but nothing seems to get the computer back online. I wonder why isnt X.a.n.a come after me yet? I mean yea I dont want him to but Im alone here... unless.. OH NO HE MUST BE PLANNING SOMTHING HORRIBLE ON LYOKO! I feel so useless right now!_

**Back at Lyoko**

_Maybe_... thought Yumi "Aelita I can teleport you!" said Yumi brightly

"Are you nuts Yumi!" asked Ulrich "If you loose concintration Aelita will be gone for!"

"Well Ulrich" shouted Yumi "Do you want to save Jeremy? Or the world in matter of fact! How else do you expect Aelita to get to the tower!"

"I trust her Ulrich!" said Aelita standing facing the tower"

"Thanks Aelita" responded Yumi smirking at Ulrich.

Yumi placed her hands to her head ond Aelita began to rise. Slowly she began to move forward over the void and closer and closer to the tower she came.Aelita placed her hand out and touched the tower. Wait she touched it? Why wasnt she going through?

"Yumi bring me back I cant enter the tower!"

Odd and Ulrich ran up by Yumi and told her to hand in thier because she was on her knees. Aeltia was turned around and was being brougt back when suddenly she felt a laser strike her leg and she began to fall.

"AELITA!" They cried... (haha you know I almost left this as a cliffy!)

Odd reached out and grabed her hand just in time and Ulrich ran over and helped Odd pull Aelita up. Yumi got up and ran over and the four turned thier heads to see well... themselves!

Odd was standing thier well his clone axualy on his knea and they instantly known the he was the one who fired at Aelita.

----------------------------**clones**-------------------------

**Odd: Same outfit except all black instead of purple and his tail was more pointed and well looked kinda sharp and his arrows were fire charged.**

**Yumi: Hair was down, dressed in black pants and a black tank top with red streaks in her hair. In her hands were two very very very sharp electicly charged** **fans.**

**Ulrich: Plain black pants and the same top but also black. He was holding his sabor in his hand except well... it was double sided!**

The gang stared at thier new challangers and knew that this was a good bye party from X.a.n.a, but before they fought the final fight Aeltia remembered somthing Jeremy had once told her.

"WE NEED TO CUT ALL THE TOWERS CABLES!" shouted Aelita as she turned behind her to see her clone

**Aelita: Still pink hair but longer and in a braid. She had a weapon in her hand wich was a little pink stick ( was some sort of wand with an ability to shoot powerfull beams or lasers from it) She was wearing a short black mini skirt with black boots and a pink tank top.**

Aelita started to run when her clone held out the wand and nearly hit her with a very powerful laser.

----------------------------------------------------------

R&R like always ok! Just try to imagine the clones in a virtual form,... Oh tell me how this sounds Im planing to right a sequal to this.. Setting based on 10 years in the future.. how do you think that sounds?


	15. Cables

Aelita began to run as her clone chased her. Yumi on the other hand was trying to advoid the fans. One of the fans barely missed her... Yumi jumped up and tried to catch one of the fans being thrown at her, but when her hand made contact she didnt notice they were electricaly charged and as soon as she made contact sher sreamed with pain as she pulled her hand down from such a shock. Ulrich looked over at her an hollard her name and almost got hit himself. He was down on one knee reflecting the double sided sabor and a couple of times he wsa close to getting his head cut off. Odd on the other hand and double trouble trying to advoid a very very sharp point on the clones tail along with arrows of fire.

we need to cut the cables kept buzzing in everyones head but the question was how? All five cables needed to be deatached to stop X.a.n.a once and for all. But thier was a bigger task now also, not falling into the digital void wich Ulrich almost did...

Ulrich was fighting and was forced to keep moving backwards because his clone kepy coming tword him. Ulrich turned his head real quick and noticed he was a step away from falling in. And sure enough he doged another blow and took a step and lost his balance. He was holding on to the edge and he saw his sabor falling. He let go with one hand and cought it because he knew he needed it. After he reatached it to his side he looked up and saw his evil face staring back at him. He lifted the sword and went to his Ulrich then he let go.

**Jeremys End**

_Jeremy was sitting in the scanner room waiting for their return... thats if they returned. Suddenly he felt the ground start to shake and pieces of cealing bgan to fall. He got up and ran out just as he heard the scanners being smashed. He ran outside and saw the sky was black and buildings were falling down. He could here the screams of people in the streets as he ran into town. Only he knew what was happening and he hated seeing everyone suffer. He knew things wernt going good in Lyoko. All he could do was pray_

Yumi was facing the same way as Ulrich and saw him fall and could barely see his fingers hanging on. He match was pretty even now. Both missing thier targets but her hand was still killing from the hit. She managed hit her clone and she fell down. With instinct she ran over to the edge just as she saw Ulrich falling and raised her hand and closed her eyes.

Ulrich was falling and thoughts of everything he lived for were flashing before his eyes. His family, friends, Lyoko, and Yumi. The vision of what was going to happen was just an inch away then he felt himself going up.

"Yumi!" he hollard. He saw her using her ability to lift him.

Yumi kneeled over the edge and helped him up when he was in hand reach. "Ulrich are you ok?"

"Yea thanks to you."

Yumi smiled then felt a sharp pain in her right side as she was thrown across the room. She was hit with one of the fans. She was laying in a small curled up ball crying from the pain she tried to stand up but couldnt. She could see her clone coming twords her.

Odd was burned pretty badly from all the shots he had received from the fire arrows. He was backed up in a corner and his clone had his tail up about to hit him when he shot an arrow at his face and one as each of his legs. Down he went. Odd knew this was a time to get rid of him but not axualy being able to do it. But how? He went to shoot another arrow but nothing happened. He was out of arrows. A sweet droped down his forehead paniking. This wasnt like Odd just to give up untill he got a brilliant idea. (Yes an idea) He rased his foot and stomped on the hand were the arrows were shot. As his foot was on the clones hand he felt the other one grip on to his ankle and pulld him down. Odd screamed as he wacked his head off the floor. He opened his eyes and regained conscience, their he saw his clone standing above him aiming at his head. Odd closed his eyes then realized nothing was happening. "It worked!" Cried Odd and jumped up and punched the clone.

Aelita was pretty tired from running. She knew she needed to get the wand from her clone but how? She jumped up as another blast hit and almost hit her. On and on she ran then noticed the void. She quicky turned around and slid under the clones legs and jumped up behind her. Her clone turned and laughed a evil smirk and faced the wand right at her. (Keep in mind now the clone is next to the void) Aelita saw the wand charge, the light flash, she needed to act. She put out her two hands and grabed the wand and forced it to point up as it went off. This cause a huge vibration and made a hole in the cealing and tiles were falling everywere. The two were fighting over the wand. Aelita needed to get it before she made it go off again feerings the reaction might his one of her friends. Bother struggling until Aelita had a quick flash back. (about how Odd and Ulrich got bored one day and beggeg Jeremy to let them go on Lyoko. He agread and they went looking for monsters, found a couple of kankerlots and started kicking them around) Aelita looked her enemy in the eye and did just that. She picked up her left leg and with all her might causing her to let go and she fell backwards. When she hit the void a huge flash of white shone. Aelita had the wand now!

Ulrich was pretty much beat with his monster. Back and forth they went with there swords. Ulrich felt his foot touch something. He turned his head in a flash then turned back in time to block another hit. It was one of the cables. Ulrich knew it was now or never. His clone raised his double sided sabor and brung it down. Ulrich super spinted to the left. He heard an awefull sound as if something had just blown up. His plan worked! Th clone missed him and cut one of the three cables.

Yumi was coughing and still laying on the ground. Her clone kept kicking her in the side were she had been hit. Yumis skin was being exposed and her outfit was ripped. Yumis fan was laying about a foot away from her. She reahed out and knew that she was in a life or death situation. She saw her clone with both fans in hand glowing yellow and white. Yumis hand streched trying to reach the fan. He finer tipped just baerly able to touch it. The clone lifted both fans above her head and through her hands down ready to release. Yumi looked at back at the clone from her almost reaching hand. Yumi grew angry and upset. She raised her other hand and pulled on the clones leg causing her to fall on. Sh pushd herself the extra strenght and grabbed her fan. Yumi aimed and shot. Direct hit! Yumi had hit both of the clones fans aused her to let go of them. They both turned as they saw them slide across the floor.

Aelita quickly searched with her eyes and instatly saw the two remaining cables. She ran up to the one (still in a safe distance) and raised the wand from wich she had stolen from the anit Aelita. She concintrated and aimed. At last she got the wand to fire and cut the second cable. She felt a sigh of releaf that thier was only one more left and this would all be over. She started running twords the other one. She was almost within range and she was kncked to the ground when Odds clone jumped on top of her. She saw the wand roll and fall into the void.

"NO!" She cried

Ulrich was once again in danger of falling into the void. He looked over and saw Yumi very badly hurt. His clones eyes were growing red with anger and hate. Ulrich was leaning on the edge then suddenly right before the clone struck a finishing blow Ulrich knelt down on his feet and swung his leg around causing the clone to fall forward. Ulrich lifted him and through him over the edge. He looked over and saw Odd was helping Aelita with his own clone. Ulrich instantly ran over to help Yumi.

Yumi stood up bending over to her side. She ducked as her clone went to punch. She felt her wrists being grabed, a foot to her stomach. Back down she went. She looked over to her side and saw that she was red. I guess Jeremy wasnt kidding when he said all pain ould be real since Im bleeding...

Ulrich ran behind the clone and raised his sword. She turned in time to see him and back kicked now targeting Ulrich.

Yumi saw them going at eachother and once again forced herself to stand up. Her back leaning against the wall with her eyes scanning for somthing to help her. She remembered the fans the clone had lost. On the floor about 5 feet away they layed glowing with evil. Yumi holdin gher side cluched over began to walk. There they weer below her now. She knew the pain she would once again feel if she touched them but the last cable needed to be cut in order to save everyone, including her own life. She was baerly able to bend down but yet again she was forced by her own body to do so. She took a breath and reached her already damaged hand out and screamed as she picked up one of the fans. The charge was going up through her entire arm. She knew this was her only change. She took aim and with what was left of her flung the fan and collasped. She lifted her head from the floor and watched. She missed! Yumi made a fist and tears started to flow untill she saw the fan turn to make the return trip and succesfully cut the last remaining cable.

All the remaining clones dissapeared and everything went white. Aelita and Odd looked and saw the cable was cut. Ulrich got up after being knocked down by Yumis clone and walked over to Yumi being joined by Aelita and Odd.

**Jeremys End**

_I saw people dieing and knew it was impossible for any of them to come back to life even if the others saved the world. But somthing amasing happened I saw people who were dead get up and there wounds were healing. How could this be possible? Nothing made sence anymore but all I knew that they had done it!_

The gang was standing around Yumi and the glowing white. Yumi looked down and felt the pain go away. her hand was better and her side had stopped bleeding. Everyone hugged her and felt them selves go to the past.

awww sad! ok people their will be one more chapter after this! R&R


	16. Aelitas Wish the end

**Wow I cant believe im wrighting my last chapter! Im planning on righting a regular episode story..._Spring break and Yumi and Ulrich get into a fight. Yumi has to go visit her grandparents in Japan and takes a plane. X.a.n.a takes over the plane and you can guess what happens..._**

**Everything was white, but nothing was happening. It was as if a return to the past was happening, but it wasnt. Everyone was on Lyoko (except Jeremy of course) wondering what was happening.** (Haha made ya think a return to the past)

"Whats happening?" asked Aelita in a wonderous voice

"Im Im not sure" replied Yumi still gazing at her healed wounds.

"This is pretty wierd dont ya think?" said Odd getting a no realy look from everyone.

Ulrich helped Yumi up and enclosed his hand within hers. "You did it! You cut the last cable Yumi!"

"Yea I guess I did. It hurt like heck but at least everyones safe" said Yumi trying not to smile.

Aelita started to wonder to herself what axually _was_ happening. "Does this mean X.a.n.a has bean defeated after all?"

"I guess ..." Before Odd could finish everyone turned around and founf them selves face to face with somthing coming twords them."

**Jeremys End**

_This is realy wierd. Cant be a return to the past since the dead are coming alive. I wonder if its..._

**Lyoko**

"France Hopper!" everyone shouted.

Aeltia felt herself begin to cry. Her father who had caused everything in the beginning was standing in front of them, well at least his spirit.

"F...Fa...Father?" said Aelita walking up to him. "I thought you were dead. You gave up your life for me!"

"Yes Aelita I am no more than just a spirit. When I sacraficed myself for you X.a.n.a refused to let my spirit leave. But because of you... all of you my spirit can now _be _free.

"Oh" cried Aelita "I just want everything to go back to normal. I know lots of people proboley have died because of this." Aelita wrapped her arms around her father. "Daddy please can everything be as they once were!"

"My dear sweat Aelita, everything has returned to normal"

"I dont understand! Nothing is normal! How can it ever be? I mean look at us, were virtual beings."

France Hopper hugged Aelita good bye and told her that he needed to go now and promised her that everything had already been returned to normal. They wached Hopper fade away into the white light when Yumi spoke up.

"The light, its not a return, its Hoppers spirit!"

Everyone gasped at the idea that Lyoko and maybe earth was being endulged by his spirit. Odd and Aelita joined hands with Yumi and Ulrich incase anything would happen they wouldnt be seperated. Suddenly everything became suddle again and surroundings around them began to appear.

**Jeremys End**

_Everything is becoming normal again and everyone seems comfused I need to get back to the factory!_

**Lyoko**

The mountin regin was visible.

"I wonder why were not in sector five anymore?" asked Odd

"Dont you see Odd" said Aelita "Sector five was X.a.n.as mind. Since X.a.n.a has been distroyed theirs no more sector! and pretty soon their wont be anymore Lyoko!"

With Aelitas words they began seeing the Lyoko world dissapear. With instinct they began to run. Odd was running holding his tail (lol) Yumi and Ulrich hand in hand (aww) and Aelita ahead of them.

"Ulrich you can use your super sprint" Panted Yumi

"And leave you!" Yelled Ulrich

After about 20mins of running they hit a dead end and had no were else to run. Lyoko was being deleted and thier was no Jeremy to bring them back.

**Jeremys End**

_Oh no! Thought Jeremy. The entrance is blocked by rubble, guess Im going to have to dig!. Jeremy moved and pushed the fallen garbage out of the way and after what seemed forever got through. He made his ,well climed his way up to the computer and saw it was back on. he jumped in the chair and began typing_

**Lyoko**

The end was coming near. Everyone was close together wishing thier good byes when they heard Jeremys voice.

"Lyoko is being deleted guys!"

"No realy!" Shouted Odd

"Ok Ill bring you guys in as fast as I could"

They all stood waiting before their death came first. Aelita started to devirtualize follwed by Ulrich, Odd, then Yumi.

Jeremy ran to the scanner room hoping they made it in time before Lyoko was deleted. He stood for a second and the middle scanner opened revealing Aelita, then Odd, and Ulrich, but no Yumi.

"Weres Yumi?" asked Ulrich

"I dont know I hope she was devirtualized in time!" Just them the middle scanner reclosed and opened revealing Yumi curled up in her usual ball. She stood up and stepped out.

"You guys miss me?"

Ulrich laughed and everyone gave her a huge hug when they were interupted by Jeremy.

"Guys I bet alot of people are wondering what has happened and it wont be before long until they discover us. Theres no choice one last and final return to the past must be made."

With these words spoke the gang follwed Jeremy to the computer and wached as he typed in the codes for the trip. When he pressed enter everyone took a deep breath and closed their eyes.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The gang found them selves standing outside the school and quickly they started to wonder what day it was. Odd quickly noticed Sissy heading thier way.

"So Ulrich wanna go to the dance with me?"

"Sorry I already have a date" replied Ulrich looked at Yumi

"But! You and Him! Got together!" Sissy was screaming at the top of her lungs as she stormed away.

"So Yumi _do_ you wanna go with me?"

"Of course!" replied Yumi throwing her arms around his neck.

**That night**

Ulrich walked Yumi back to her house after the dance. Yumi was wearing a black dress with her hair and a bun being held by two black sticks.

"I had fun tonight Ulrich" said Yumi

"Yea me to"

Ulrich was wearing dress pants and a white blouse and tie.

"Dont you think its scary how we almost died well in the future (return to the past) asked Yumi

"Yea I know, us normal everyday teens saved the world and no one wil every know it!" laughed Ulrich

"Well I better go in now" said Yumi

"Ok, and let me guess" said Ulrich rubbing his head trying to guess what Yumi was oging to say. "Ill be here tomarow to help you carry your things over to the school!"

Yumi laughed and looked up into Ulrichs eyes. Ulrich looked down at her and they both leaned in and shared a kiss.

"Awww!" Shouted Odd who was hiding behind a bush along with Aelita and Jeremy.

Ulrich and Yumis faces grew tomato red and gave Odd and everyone else the death look.

"Let me guess" asked Ulrich

"Odds idea" finished Yumi

"Well Ummm,..." still laughing answered Odd

"Jeremy" Asked Aelita

"Yes"

"Well do you like me?"

"Of course I do!"

"I know you do but do you like me in the way Ulrich and Yumi do?"

Jeremy was now the one whos face was going red. "Uhhhh well... yea"

Aeltia jumped up in the air and shouted "I KNEW IT!" Jeremy then put his hands on her shoulders and they also shared a kiss.

Yumi and Ulrich smiled and shared another one.

Odd just stood their staring at the two. "AWW MAN! ALONE AGAIN"

_That night one thing went through everyones mind. The world was almost distroyed and that it was saved by a groups of kids and no body would every know it._

_**Well read and review... wow finally done! hope you injoyed. please keep looking i may continue on with another story and plz read my soon to come story**_


End file.
